Werewolf Hunter
by xTaintedRainx
Summary: Rule #1: Werewolves are NOT supposed to interact with Hunters. Yet, Sakura was a werewolf, and Sasuke was a werewolf hunter. None of them knew that through all their games of hide-and-seek...they would fall into a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura  
Warning: Major Profanity, Alternate Universe (AU), Original Characters (OCs), and more.  
****Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**********A/N:** _I hope you enjoy! :3_**_  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 ~  
_**

A flash of pink fur caught the eyes of the predators.**_  
_**

They launched themselves ready for the attack, hiding behind the large, wooden trunks of the trees deep in the mossy forest.

"Over there!" A brunette — with hair tied neatly into two buns — whispered, aiming her camouflaged gun at the target.

"No, over there." A pale, black-haired hunter said, pointing towards the left.

The girl with lavender hair ignored her teammates, instead pulling the trigger of her gun at the sight of dark, musty fur — hearing the anguished roar of the animal.

She blew at the tip of her gun, rolling her eyes at her teammates.

"You shot the wrong one, Murasaki." An angry raven-head growled out, glaring at the newcomer.

Murasaki looked towards her supposed leader. "Our mission was to shoot down a werewolf, not some rare breed with pink fur, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at her. "Obviously you're a newcomer who doesn't know the rules of hunting." He said with a smirk.

In a flash, Murasaki laid a sharp blade against his neck. "Say that again, _Uchiha_." She whispered, glaring deathly at him.

"_I said—_"

"Okay, that's enough fighting, you two." Tenten yelled, pushing them away.

Murasaki dusted away the invisible debris on herself. "Hn."

Sasuke glared at her, obviously angry at her for stealing away his usual catch phrase. "Hn." He muttered.

"Hn." Murasaki grunted right back.

"Hn." Sasuke said, glaring.

"Enough!" Tenten exclaimed, pushing them away.

They didn't budge.

"Shikamaru!" She called, pleading for help.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered, pulling Murasaki out of the way.

"Shika, let go of me." She growled.

"No." Shikamaru muttered.

Murasaki sighed, obeying him. "Ugh...you're lucky Shikaku put you in charge."

Shikamaru smirked at his victory.

"Tch. Feeble against your own cousin." Sasuke said, smirking.

Murasaki glared at him, flashing out her dagger. "You really want to pass the line, huh, _Uchiha_?

"That's it!" Tenten yelled, pulling Sasuke by the ear.

"Hn." They said simultaneously.

They glared at each other, electricity passing through their narrowed, onyx eyes.

"It says that when one doesn't get along, they have past mutual feelings for each other." Sai quoted, flipping through one of his 'books'.

Murasaki's and Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"I don't like him!" She yelled just as Sasuke blurted out, "I don't like her!"

They glared at each other.

"Tch. Sasuke finally lost his 'cool'." Tenten said, smirking at Sasuke's loss.

Sasuke glared towards Tenten.

"Like he ever had any." Murasaki muttered.

Sasuke snapped his narrowed gaze towards Murasaki. "_What _did you say?" He seethed, clenching his fists.

"You heard what I said, Uchiha." Murasaki said.

"Okay, that's it, you two! I'm going to report your constant bickering to Chief Tsunade." Tenten warned.

They both sighed.

"Whatever." Murasaki muttered.

"Denial is the first—" Sai started as Murasaki landed a punch on his face.

"_Shut up_." She growled.

Sai backed away with a sweat drop, waving his arms around in defense — scared to death of his new appointed teammate.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered, shoving his hands in his jacket.

"Let's just get this mission over with." Tenten whispered, pulling the two brats by their hairs.

* * *

"Are you hurt, Sakura?" A pale, raven-haired girl asked, coming up to the fatigued pinkette.

Sakura nodded. "Just a little tired from the constant run. I'll be fine, Hinata."

The said girl nodded, backing away as Sakura transformed back into her human form. She fell down with a thump on her comfortable bed.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Hinata asked, fidgeting under her friend's gaze.

"Nah, you can go back to your pack. I'll just take a nap." The pinkette muttered.

Hinata obeyed, exiting the room and heading back to the Hyuuga pack.

Sakura laid on her bed in comfortable silence until her name was yelled right in her poor ear.

"SAKURA!" A blonde exclaimed, jumping up and down on her bed.

Sakura rolled over with a sigh. "What, Ino?"

"I heard the Hunters unexpectedly showed up, and you were trapped within their boundaries. I'm so glad you're okay, Saku-chan!" Ino yelled, embracing the tired girl.

"Can I just take a peaceful nap without any interruptions?" She asked, stuffing her face in her pillow.

"Well—" Ino started.

"Sakura." A common werewolf addressed. "The Elders are in need of your presence."

The rosette sighed. "Can I _ever_ have a break?" Sakura yelled, picking herself up. "You can leave, Yoko-chan."

The girl nodded, backing away.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave back to my pack." Ino said, sauntering off.

Sakura sighed, walking towards the Elders' quarters. Once she reached, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." One of the Elders said.

Sakura came in, bowing to each of them before taking a seat at the head of the table. "You requested me?" She questioned, leaning back on the chair.

"Yes." One of the Elders — Danzo — answered.

Sakura nodded, never really trusting this Elder and his mischievous ways.

"We have heard that the Hunters are back after two weeks of absence." Chiyo said, concerned for the girl.

"And we have requested different groups of trained wolves to scout the area around this forest for any of the intruders." Homura Mitokado said sternly.

"We will also have all the Alphas joined together in the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, and — of course — Haruno pack to associate as group partners for a precaution when one of the Hunters discover you in a vulnerable position. Then, one of you can strategize a plan to reverse the attack." Koharu Utantane said.

Sakura nodded, taking in the information. "Who will the Alphas be?"

"The group would be called the 'Alpha Pack' for the time being, and the Alphas grouped together would be you — Sakura —, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Hinata's protector — Neji Hyuuga." Danzo said, looking at the girl with a blank face.

"Isn't that a bit large of a group?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course not. All the Alphas will be protecting the packs in this large forestry. All the packs will depend on each other." Chiyo announced.

"The Hunters aren't _that _bad. We can handle them ourselves." Sakura informed.

"This is just a precaution." Koharu said.

"Yes, after three weeks, we will begin back to normal unless something terrible has occurred." Homura said, looking sternly at the pinkette.

Sakura nodded, narrowing her eyes at the Elders with suspicion.

"We have heard a legendary Hunter has been found!" Chiyo broke out, not containing the bottled up fear for the girl anymore.

Sakura was taken aback.

"Chiyo!" The other three Elders scolded.

Chiyo shook her head. "Sakura should know this tragedy before anything harms her and the others."

"What are you guys referring to?" The seventeen pinkette asked.

Danzo agreed, nodding his head. "We have no clue who the person is. All we know is that the person could wipe the entire race of werewolves with their precision and accuracy."

"Not even the Haruno's speed, the Yamanaka's eye-reading, Inuzuka's tracking, Hyuuga's sight, and the Uzumaki's strength and determination can outrun these legends." Chiyo informed.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Legends say it was both. One betrays their race while the other doesn't — but at times they both never was appointed a traitor. They were both opposites of one another, never getting along. The last time our race has been eliminated was back when the race began to thrive. The infamous Hunters — Jiraiya and Tsunade — wiped the entire race in the matter of days, but only left one person alive...your great-grandmother." Koharu said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why would they do that?"

"No one really knows except for their descendants." Danzo said.

"But my parents are dead, and they never found the time to tell me." Sakura whispered, glaring at the floor.

"The other legendary Hunters that we've known were Itachi Uchiha and Sayuri Nara." Chiyo said, staring at the girl she always thought of as her own granddaughter. "And they've cleared the entire race within seconds, well, only the lesser ones. They were the ones who were neutral against the werewolves. They never chose which side, so we were safe then."

"And their descendants or possibly brothers or sisters could become their role." Sakura whispered, realizing the situation at hand.

"Not quite." Danzo said. "The two are still alive and healthy at the age of twenty-two. It is quite rare to have four legends born at the same century before the other dies."

"What about Tsunade and Jiraiya? I heard they were still alive." Sakura asked, slightly confused.

"They have already fulfilled their roles, so it was time for the next generation to come." Chiyo announced.

"So, it would be extraordinarily rare and dangerous if another pair of Legendary Hunters were born on the face of this Earth before the other two either died or fulfilled their roles." Homura spoke.

"What if it happened?" Sakura asked, but it dawned on her before the Elders could respond.

"The Werewolf Race is in grave danger of being wiped off the face of this universe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura  
Warning: Major Profanity, Alternate Universe (AU), Original Characters (OCs), and more.  
****Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**********A/N:** _Sorry, for the long wait. :3 I would've updated earlier, but I was on vacation recently (and still am) with no internet, sadly.): But I hacked (okay, not really) into a wireless internet connection. Suckers didn't secure it. :P Anyways, enjoy!...Oh, and thanks for all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. :D_**_  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 ~_**

"Sakura-chan!" A sun-kissed blonde exclaimed, giving the pinkette a strong squeeze.**_  
_**

She giggled, returning the gesture. "Hey, Naruto!"

"Forehead!" Ino yelled, embracing the poor girl.

"Pig." I stated, rolling my eyes.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered from beside her, giving the rosette an awkward side hug.

"Hey, Hina-chan." Sakura replied with a bright smile.

"Kiba, Neji." She greeted the other two.

Neji nodded in confirmation.

"Hey, Sakura." Kiba waved, petting Akamaru in the process .

No one really knew why Kiba _—_ nor any of the other Inuzukas — had pet dogs. It usually just ran through the pack where you were possibly required to own a companion that didn't turn human alike ourselves, but someone that we could still communicate with.

"Did the Elders tell you the plan?" Sakura asked, tying her long, pink hair into a messy bun.

"Yeah, and it's stupid." Naruto exclaimed, pouting.

They rolled their eyes at his response.

"They're just trying to protect the race of werewolves." Neji finally spoke in his clear, deep voice.

"Protect my ass!" Kiba said, clearly disgusted by the choice of the Elders.

"No one likes the Elders, but we have to listen to them." Ino said, sighing as she shifted into a light, yellow wolf with baby-blue eyes.

"Why don't we get started on our mission?" Sakura asked, dusting off the debris on her clothes.

"I-i agree with Sakura-chan." Hinata expressed with a blush, morphing into a dark blue werewolf with milky-white eyes.

"Alright, let's get on with it. Is everyone packed yet?" The pinkette asked, changing into wolf form — her light pink fur contrasting greatly with her emerald-green orbs.

They nodded, transforming into their true werewolf form to show the world — well, not exactly show-show the whole entire world of this race.

Neji turned into a deep brown wolf with milky-white eyes and Naruto morphed into a glowing, bright yellow werewolf with cerulean eyes.

"Let's just finish this crap." Kiba growled, shifting into his wolf form — a dark, chocolate-y brown fur similar to his cold, iron gaze with two equal red stripes adorning his cheeks.

Out of all the Alphas and werewolves, Kiba Inuzuka resembled their race more with his fierce growl, bold attitude, and sharp, black eyes narrowed into vertical slits. And hell did he act like it, too.

* * *

"How _many _tents did you bring, again?" I asked, glaring at Naruto with rage.

"Hehe, only three?..." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he backed farther away.

"What _size_?"

"Uh...um...medium..." Naruto squeaked as I tried to lodge my dagger into his skull. He ran away, crying for his mother as he hid behind Hinata — who blushed immensely.

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I slowly proceeding towards the frightened blonde. "I _told_ you to bring _four _tents! At least a_ large _one!"

"I-i know, Sakura-chan, but I forgot!" Naruto exclaimed, clutching onto Hinata's back for dear life.

"Oi, Forehead, calm down. What's the big deal about three medium tents, anyways?" Ino asked, sitting on one of the logs they collected.

"_Because _— if you haven't noticed — medium tents can only fit two people!" I yelled angrily.

"Yeah, but we have six people." Kiba interjected, shrugging as he pet Akamaru.

"I am _not _letting one of you rascals share a tent with a girl — if you haven't noticed!" I screamed, falling onto the floor with frustration.

"It's not my fault I forgot where I placed the large one!" Naruto said, his eyes bulging once my dark, emerald eyes glared towards him.

"Then, just let Hinata share a tent with me. I'm her guardian, anyways." Neji interrupted, cutting through the think tension.

I set my stony gaze on the Hyuuga. "Fine. But only because you're her cousin _and _guardian. I suspect that you'll do _nothing _to her."

Neji almost puked. "Hn. I'm her _cousin _if you haven't noticed."

"N-neji's right. Otou-san entrusted him to keep me safe on this mission." Hinata stuttered, pressing her index fingers together.

I sighed. "Alright, then, Naruto go set up the tents onto the trees."

"Are they even big enough?" Ino exclaimed, staring at the thin branches.

"No, not those! The willow trees!" I ordered, pointing towards the trees closer to the creeks that had larger branches and drooping leaves that could conceal us.

"_Oh._" Ino emphasized.

Naruto took the three tents and went to work on the setting up. I narrowed my eyes, seeing that he was probably glad to be away from my wrath and that there were three willlow trees so that he could separate the tents.

"Now, Kiba and Akamaru, go scout the area and make sure no Hunters are close to our hideout. Neji, go get firewood and logs, so we can begin the campfire. Hinata, find as much food — even try catching some fish by the creek. And Ino, make our scent go away by finding strong-fragrances of flowers. I'll keep a lookout here just in case." I ordered.

"Hai!" They all called, before dashing in off to their respected position in their wolf-form.

Just as soon as they left, I caught a glimpse of something — _someone_ — flashing by. They had gone quickly away into the depths of the forest.

Without a thought, I dashed off towards the form after morphing into my large, pink wolf form.

_Where did the person go?_

_**Towards the northeast, but a little farther down by a yard.**_

I nodded, thanking my inner wolf for guidance. You see, everyone had two different...let's say, personalities when it comes to being a werewolf. One was your true self, and the other is your inner wolf speaking — they usually are smarter and come more in handy each time. The only time when our inner wolf go berserk, or so I've heard, is when they've scented our mate.

_**So far, he's no where out there.**_

_Are you seriously thinking of that now? At the time of this crisis?_

_**What crisis? We don't even know who it** **is.**  
_

_...Yet. Now, where did he go?  
_

_**God, you're female and still sexist.**  
_

_Oh, shut up! It's normal.  
_

_**Towards the south.**  
_

_Huh?  
_

_**The person is towards the south.**_

I nodded, turning my body towards the south and running off with my speedy Gonzales swiftness — which ran in the Haruno family. Our speed is the fastest out of all the packs in werewolf history (not that anyone besides us knew about it, anyways).

I caught a another glimpse of two people, one with long, flowing lavender hair and another with hair styled like a chickens' ass. How hilarious; humans these days. I sighed, gaining more speed on them as they rounded towards the west; I followed along.

Suddenly, I skidded to a stop and hid behind a large tree as the pair turned their bodies — possibly sensing the presence of someone following them.

I slowed my breathing to an even level, making sure I concealed all my vibrant, pink fur from their eye-sight. That was the only part that didn't really help me camouflage well.

"Did you hear something?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Tch. I turned didn't I?" A deep, husky male voice replied.

_**Eep! It's him. It's him. It's him. It's** **him!**_

Okay, that's official, my inner wolf has gone completely berserk and possibly mental. How come that act sounds familiar...that it leads to something. Huh, oh well.

_**Sakura! It's him!**_

_Shut up! I don't know who that is, but I know it's one of THEM._

"God, you're so conceited." The female's voice replied with irritation.

"Like you're any better."

"Do you _want _this stick shoved up your ass any farther?"

"What _stick_?"

"_This!_"

Suddenly, I heard a loud smacking sound that got nearer and nearer. I held my breath, sliding over a bit, but it was a mistake as one of them stepped onto my long, furry wolf tail.

"Gahhhh!" I screamed, covering my mouth from the sudden action.

"Hey, it's that wolf you were eying yesterday, Sasuke-_kun_." The female hunter with lavender hair quipped with interest, circling me.

"Hn." The chicken-ass-styled Hunter — also known as 'Sasuke' — grunted, clearly displeased by her current statement.

My eyes narrowed as the female slid her hand around the holster of a gun, mostly likely armed with _silver _bullets — something we werewolves don't quite enjoy getting near.

I growled, backing away as far as possible from the female as she slid it out. No, I wasn't afraid; I knew I wasn't strong enough against these two, even with my fast speed, it wasn't sufficient to beat two highly-trained Hunters.

"Afraid." She whispered, mostly stating the fact straight.

My growl deepened, making sure it rumbled, so it would alert my fellow teammates.

"Tch. Leave her alone, Murasaki." Sasuke said, shoving the gun away.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Getting soft, eh?"

He narrowed his onyx eyes. "Hn."

Murasaki placed away her gun back into its holster as they heard the loud, dash of a group of wolves. My wolf roared in giddiness as we heard the paws pad against the rough, dirt.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, shoving the girl away — possibly the first sign of friendliness towards her.

_That was quick._

_**What did you think they'll do? Let us die?**_

_Apparently, because that's not our friends...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura  
Warning: Major Profanity, Alternate Universe (AU), Original Characters (OCs), and more.  
Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** _Sorry, for the long wait. :3 I would've updated earlier, but I was on vacation recently (and still am) with no internet, sadly.): But I hacked (okay, not really) into a wireless internet connection. Suckers didn't secure it. :P Anyways, enjoy!...Oh, and thanks for all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. :D_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 ~_**

"Sayonara(1)!" Murasaki saluted towards me with a smirk before disappearing off into the distance with the boy with duck-butt hair.

I sighed, falling back onto four paws before sniffing the air. It reeked of unfamiliar werewolves coming into the territory we were currently occupied on. I growled, ready to back-track away towards the clearing my friends found.

_Which way?_

_**I'm pretty sure it's towards the left.**_

_Guess we'll have to take the detour then._

I twisted my body towards the right, where no sent was coming from and started my run there. Not long before, another furry body tackled me towards the floor.

_Crap! Hadn't sensed them before._

**_Neither did I. They must be good._**

_Let's just hope they won't do anything bad._

_**Coming from the person who is getting tied.**_

Sure enough, my two front paws were being tied alike with my back paws, preventing my movements. I looked up to see a boy around my age; he was deathly pale with ink-black hair.

I growled, morphing back into my human form. "What do you want?" I asked, glaring at the emotionless boy as I smelt more werewolves prancing towards us.

He ignored me as the other wolves came into view, transforming into human form.

I narrowed my eyes as a familiar figure came into view. "Danzo?" I gasped, eyes widening in fear. I knew there was something sketchy about him.

"Ah, yes. Sakura Haruno of the Haruno pack, known widely for your great speed." He said with an evil smirk gracing his feature, circling around me.

"What the hell do you want?" I questioned, opting to pry information out of him.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Maybe a little trade?" Danzo replied, sitting down in front of me.

"What kind of trade?" I asked, genuinely curious as to his offer.

"That is none of your concern right now, Haruno. Right now, bring this scroll to the Elders for me." Danzo said with a maniacal laugh.

"And why should I?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Let's just say...your little friends will be Hunter's meat." He said with a vile grin.

I growled, letting my canines show out. "You wouldn't."

"Haha, but I would." Danzo said, flicking out a dagger. "Because things just never change."

"What the hell do you mean, Danzo?" I asked, gulping as the dagger went against my throat; it smelled like silver.

"You'll find out in time. Just hand this over to the Elders, and we'll have an agreement." Danzo replied, tucking the scroll into my pocket.

"Let's go, Sai." He addressed the boy behind him to leave. The other werewolves behind him ran away in the direction Danzo had gone off towards.

I stared in bewilderment.

_He has finally chosen his path._

* * *

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing me into a hug. "Where have you been?"

I sighed, pushing him off. "Danzo."

"What about him?" Ino asked, falling down beside me.

I growled, shaking my head. "Neji." I addressed.

"Hai." He asked, coming into view.

"Can you take this scroll to the Elders? Come back immediately with information, unless none is given." I said impassively, handing over the parchment. "Do not, whatsoever, open it."

"Hai, Haruno-san." Neji replied before dashing away into the forest with a blur of brown fur.

"W-what's wrong, Saku-chan?" Hinata questioned timidly.

"I don't want to talk about it at the moment." I replied with a grim expression.

"Well, we'll be there for you, Sakura-chan. No matter what. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing me into a hug.

I returned it. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah! We won't let anyone hurt you!" Ino exclaimed, fist-pumping the air.

"H-hai. W-we know how much the packs care about you." Hinata offered with a small smile.

"Thank—" I started.

"I ran into Danzo!" A deep, husky voice exclaimed, coming from the edge of the clearing.

All heads turned towards the familiar voice: Kiba Inuzuka. We all ran towards him, hoping he wasn't close to injury.

"Are you okay?" I asked, checking all over his sides.

"Yeah. He didn't see me, but he was entering enemy territory." Kiba explained.

"Baka!" Ino shouted, slapping him across the face. "Why would you dare be close to the base!"

Kiba winced. "I smelt him and followed, so did Akamaru, but...he was captured by one of Danzo's minions."

"P-poor Akamaru. I-i hope he's okay." Hinata sympathized.

I clenched my fists. "I ran into him, too."

"What did he do?" Kiba questioned, looking me directly in the eyes.

"He wanted me to hand a scroll to the Elders. I sent Neji-san for the job." I explained, narrowing my eyes at the ground.

"Something's up, and we have to figure it out." Naruto growled. "I don't want Danzo to ruin anything through his suspicious plans."

The others agreed. "We all know he's up to something. I mean, look at that guy! He has a cast covering half his body and face. To me, it screams out 'I'm in disguise to do something terrible by dressing up like a mummy'!" Ino exclaimed.

We fell into laughter before suddenly coming into a strange seriousness.

"So, what do we do about Danzo?" Kiba asked, being grave for once.

I furrowed my eyebrows thinking it through.

_What should we do?_

_**We need to think of it through after we finish our mission.**_

_But the mission might take months!_

_**Then split the task.**_

_We need to do this together, though._

_**I know.**_

_This is harder than I thought._

Then, something clicked in my brain as the rest of the group looked at me in anticipation. I cleared my throat, announcing the awaited answer.

"There's going to be a change of plans."

* * *

**(1)Sayonara | good-bye**

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, we're getting somewhere here, so tell me what you think down in the little box below!(:  
_


End file.
